


A Parting Gift

by tacomuerte



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Destined to be Jossed!, F/F, Slightly disturbing sisterly bonding session!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacomuerte/pseuds/tacomuerte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the brink of claiming a new planet perfect for harvesting new Gems, Pink Diamond receives a visit from her sister, Yellow Diamond, who has a gift for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Parting Gift

The commander looked down from her viewing platform at the steady, efficient progress the various builders, technicians, and overseers made in their preparations. The ship would be checked and double-checked as it carried the precious warp pads that would establish Gem dominance on the new Kindergarten Planet. Already, two escort ships of warriors waited for departure.

“I see your crew has nearly completed pre-flight procedures,” a familiar voice from behind her said. “I admire their thoroughness.”

She turned to face her sister with a smile. “They do me proud, Yellow Diamond, although perhaps they could increase their pace. We’re nearly a quarter rotation behind schedule as is.”

Yellow Diamond walked to the edge of the platform and looked down as Pink Diamond resumed her watch as well. For several moments, each analyzed the work patterns to see if inefficiency could be determined.

“I see what you mean,” Yellow Diamond said in agreement. “But I think steadiness is more logical. If one Gem misses a flaw, we not only lose several valuable ships and all the warriors and workers contained, but we lose a Diamond. I would prefer to have all my sisters intact and functioning.” 

She gave Pink Diamond a wry smile who nodded in return.

“I am in no hurry to be nonfunctioning,” Pink Diamond said with a laugh. “If you’re here to try again to dissuade me from leading an expedition outside Gem-controlled space, you have already been overruled three to one. The Diamond Authority has ruled despite not having unanimity. Consensus will suffice.”

They both returned to watching the efforts of the lower caste Gems below.

“My objections are sound,” Yellow Diamond continued after several minutes of comfortable silence. “But I concede we have no greater bio-technician than you. Let us hope this new world is as rich as initial scans indicate.”

“Agreed,” Pink Diamond stated. “I estimate that we will reap well over a million Gems once I harvest the planet.”

This startled Yellow Diamond and she shifted her attention to Pink Diamond. “That’s… double the estimate from all reports.”

“And that, dear sister,” Pink Diamond said with a satisfied smile. “Is why I will be going. I have a few key improvements I want to implement which will better incorporate organic plant material into the injection procedures. It is… very exciting.”

“With that many warriors…” Yellow Diamond began before trailing off in awe.

“Yes, you will have the army you need to finally crush the Taurine Sector once and for all.”

“Our enemies already stood no chance,” Yellow Diamond responded curtly.

“I do not doubt your military capability, sister,” Pink Diamond said with a soothing tone. “I only meant that they will have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide once you bring our full might to bear.”

Yellow Diamond stared out over the work crews again wordlessly. Her pride was wounded, and PInk Diamond did not wish to part on ill terms.

“Yellow Diamond,” she said sternly. “I have personally witnessed you besting well-armed enemy forces which vastly outnumbered you and your forces. You are to warfare what I and Blue Diamond are to our scientific endeavors. Have no fear or question of the regard I have for you.” 

Her sister gave a quick, single nod… but she also smiled. “Don’t tell Blue Diamond, but I find your ingenuity to be superior.”

Pink Diamond laughed. Of the four, she and Yellow Diamond had always been the closest. It was not that they didn’t care about their sisters, but a special bond existed between the two. The times where they had been able to work in conjunction ranked among the most impressive feats in Gem history. Both sisters believed that White Diamond felt threatened by their unity, although neither dared speak their suspicions aloud. Blue Diamond was too deeply involved with her engineering projects to feel threatened or notice if the planet was blowing up around her, but could generally be counted on to follow White Diamond’s lead. It was highly likely in both their opinions that this mission was White Diamond’s excuse to separate the two for a time.

This was not an opportunity Pink Diamond could pass on, though, despite Yellow Diamond’s sensible objection that a component of the Diamond Authority was too important to risk outside of Gem-controlled space. If the Taurines detected Gem ships or warp activity, they would swarm the planet, and she would be completely cut off with little chance of survival, but she needed this opportunity. She had been working on these theorems for hundreds of solar rotation cycles, and this planet would provide the perfect test. 

“This will go well, Yellow Diamond,” she assured her sister. 

“You haven’t been out of Gem-controlled space in three million solar rotation cycles.”

Pink Diamond frowned. “You doubt my personal prowess?”

Yellow Diamond’s frown matched her sister’s. “No, but your abilities are defensive in nature.”

“True,” Pink Diamond conceded. “The risk is still within acceptable percentages. What we stand to gain far outweighs potential risk.”

“Not if it costs us a Diamond, especially you,” Yellow Diamond insisted.

“Perhaps then you should dispose of the Taurines swiftly and prevent any chance of that,” she said, needling her sister. If anything could pull Yellow Diamond out of this inappropriate funk, encouraging her to focus on the battles to come would do it. Pink Diamond was not disappointed.

“Do not be surprised if I do just that, sister,” Yellow Diamond said narrowing her eyes.

“Sister,” Pink Diamond responded. “Your victory would never surprise me. I… have a confession to make.”

Yellow Diamond raised a querying eyebrow in anticipation but remained silent.

“I have observed your battle strategies and have done my best to learn from your example. I make no claim to be your equal, but I feel I can acquit myself adequately.” She felt she might even be more than adequate in this regard, but Yellow Diamond could be prickly. Besides if Yellow Diamond was motivated, no enemy could stand before her strategies.

Yellow Diamond gave her an appraising look. “You do pay attention more than Blue Diamond does.”

“Amethysts are more attentive than our dear sister,” Pink Diamond said stifling a laugh. It would be inappropriate to mock their sister overly much. She did not know who could be listening in after all. It would not be the first time White Diamond had monitored her sisters as a precaution against disloyalty just as they monitored her.

Yellow Diamond’s smirk told her all she needed to know as to whether her pride was wounded. “Don’t denigrate my shock troops. What they lack in sense, they make up in enthusiasm,” she stated proudly. While the design details for Amethysts had been Pink Diamond’s, Yellow Diamond had been invaluable in the planning of the caste.

“They are effective,” Pink Diamond agreed.

“I apologize,” Yellow Diamond stated with a small sigh after another stretch of silence. An apology from her was an exceedingly rare event, and Pink Diamond was intrigued.

“Oh?” She asked.

“Yes,” her sister answered. “I was too harsh with you after the council regarding this mission.”

“Never apologize, sister, for caring about my continued existence,” Pink Diamond chided gently.

“No,” Yellow Diamond said. “I don’t apologize for that and never will; however, I was unkind to you, and I prefer to part on good terms.”

“I thank you for that and consider the incident forgotten.”

“I will miss you, sister,” Yellow Diamond admitted. Her discomfort was clear. “I… appreciate the moderating influence you have on me. I do not know how White Diamond and I will deal with each other without you between.”

“This project won’t take more than a few thousand solar rotation cycles. I can assume you won’t collapse under the stress or rebel against our dear sisters.”

Yellow Diamond chuckled at the nonsensical notion. “Yes, I'm likely to rebel against a society I help lead.”

The two sisters continued to watch the workers below. The workers would finish within half a rotation.

“Well,” Yellow Diamond said unenthusiastically. “You should attend to your final checks, but I have brought you a gift for your journey.”

“There is no need, sister, but I will value it highly regardless as it is a reminder of you.” Truthfully, Pink Diamond felt excited, but such an open display would be shameful to both sisters. 

“Perhaps you should see the gift first?” Yellow Diamond said. Her wry smile was back.

Pink Diamond felt relieved. She cared more for her sister than anything else, and Yellow Diamond was correct when she had stated that Pink Diamond calmed and moderated her sister. They were a good pairing.

Yellow Diamond stepped to the back edge of the platform and gestured towards someone in the hall.

Momentarily, they were joined by a Pearl.

“Oh, Yellow Diamond!” Pink Diamond exclaimed. Her sister was the only Gem who knew that Pink Diamond had long desired a Pearl, if only to have someone to chat with as she worked, although she certainly wouldn’t complain about the Gem’s aesthetic value either. 

She approached the Pearl. This Gem had a graceful bearing. Pink Diamond examined the gemstone prominent in the Pearl’s forehead and then moved on to appraising her limbs and facial features as the Pearl smiled demurely. 

Stepping away, Pink Diamond looked to her sister again with a broad smile. “She’s simply exquisite!”

Yellow Diamond shrugged. “I commissioned her for you a short time ago, although I didn’t realize she would be a parting gift at the time. At least now you won’t bother the Jaspers with idle chatter while they guard you.”

“You know me well, sister,” she said approaching inappropriate glee, but she didn’t care. If White Diamond was indeed watching, it was of little matter to Pink Diamond at this moment in time. She smiled again at the Pearl and spoke to her. “Hello, my Pearl. I’m Pink Diamond. I’m sure you are going to be perfect.”

The Pearl bowed deeply. “I am honored to serve you, Mistress.”

Pink Diamond grinned. “Just exquisite, sister!”

“I’m glad you like her,” Yellow Diamond said. “I should take my leave now. Sister… please take care.”

“Of course, sister.” Pink Diamond said. “I wish for your swift victory over our enemies, and I will harvest the target planet thoroughly to aid you in this.”

Yellow Diamond left with a nod towards her sister. Pink Diamond again appraised her Pearl. Satisfied, she cupped the Pearl’s face to get a better look. Every angle and curve of the Gem was flawless. Yellow Diamond had selected the Gem with care.

“Come, my Pearl,” Pink Diamond said eagerly. “I have something to show you.” She released her new acquisition and walked over to the control panel pulling up a projection of the schematics of their destination planet.

“Yes, Mistress,” the Pearl said with the appropriate mixture of eagerness and deference and dutifully followed stopping at the perfectly appropriate interval. 

“Have you had any scientific education?” Pink Diamond asked. It would be important since the Pearl was crafted to be her companion.

The Pearl nodded. “Yes, Mistress. I have several rotations of scientific education training so as to better serve you.”

“Splendid,” Pink Diamond said. “Just splendid!” She motioned the Pearl to step forward to the projection.

“Look at the mineral levels and the balanced nitrogen mixtures!” Pink Diamond said excitedly.

The Pearl smiled up at her. “They’re ideal!” she said and turned back to the screen. “And the planet itself appears to be quite lovely as well.”

Pink Diamond turned her attention to her Pearl, who was focused on the flickering pictures of the planet as they slid across the projection. Viewing the projection again, Pink Diamond looked back and forth between the pictures and the numbers that had been her only focus since the planet was discovered.

“Yes,” she finally replied. “You’re correct, my Pearl. Thank you.”

The Pearl looked away from the projection at Pink Diamond. For a moment, her surprise was obvious, but she quickly calmed her face to its usual meek good cheer.

“You are most welcome, Mistress,” she said hesitantly. She feared she had inadvertently overstepped somehow offending her new mistress. Souring the relationship so early would be disastrous. She would probably be re-harvested if she couldn’t maintain an assignment for a single solar rotation cycle without transgressing.

“I appreciate new perspectives, my Pearl,” Pink Diamond explained. “I can become... overly focused, as Yellow Diamond will no doubt confirm. You are correct. I had not noticed before, but the planet is lovely.” She felt an inkling of regret that the planet would soon be a dead husk, but that was the price of victory. “Very lovely,” she finished quietly.

The Pearl smiled at her and looked back to the projection, wonder clear in her eyes. 

“Perhaps we can tour the planet while the workers install the Kindergarten?” She asked eagerly.

“I think that’s a grand idea, my Pearl. We’re going to have a wonderful time!” Pink Diamond cupped the Pearl’s face again and turned her head to look into her eyes. 

The Pearl blushed appropriately at the attention, hoping it would please her mistress. Some Gems appreciated open admiration, and it seemed Pink Diamond was receptive.

“Just exquisite,” Pink Diamond whispered before refocusing on the tasks at hand. “Come, my Pearl, we have to prepare ourselves for the journey.” She stopped and looked down at the Pearl. “You are a perfect gift. Remind me to send a warm thank you message to Yellow Diamond.”

The Pearl smiled. “Of course, Mistress! I am well trained in conversational etiquette. I will do my best to please you.”

Pink Diamond returned the smile. “You already do please me so much, my exquisite Pearl. You’re going to be an asset to me. Now let’s be off!”

The Pearl followed her new mistress at precisely the proper distance, feeling positive. Pink Diamond’s passion and excitement gave her cause to feel this would be a satisfying assignment.

“Tell me, my Pearl, were you crafted with any specialties?” Pink Diamond asked. 

The Pearl considered for a moment. “My performance assessments indicate I have a talent for dance.”

“Oh?” Her mistress remarked. “I can’t wait to see that.”

The Pearl smiled. This would be satisfying indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Canon as of "Back to the Barn." There's no conceivable future where I don't get Jossed on this one. But I had to write it!


End file.
